transformers_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Transformers: Cyber Missions
This is an online CGI cartoon produced by TG Studios for Hasbro's web site. The stories are part of the Movie continuity. It features toys from the Revenge of the Fallen, 2010 Transformers, and Power Core Combiners toylines. Episodes Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Episode 13 Plot Taking place in between Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen and Transformers: Dark of the Moon, the Autobots continue their battles against the Decepticons with the help of the allies in N.E.S.T. Characters Autobots * Optimus Prime: Leader of the Autobots. Along with Sideswipe, he deals with Megatron in episode 4. Later fights Mindwipe in episode 5. Battles Megatron and Starscream in episode 12, and again in the final episode. Transforms into a Peterbilt 379 semi-truck. * Bumblebee: Captures Soundwave in the first episode, sealing him in an electromagnetic bubble. Later trains with Ironhide in episode 8. Helps Ratchet against Smolder in episode 9. Comes to Prime's aid in episode 12. Battles against Mindwipe in the final episode. Transforms into a Chevrolet Camaro (fifth generation)|fifth generation Chevrolet Camaro. * Ironhide: Fights his rival Bludgeon in the first episode, followed by the second episode. Later deals with Mindwipe in episode 5 with Optimus' help. Helps train Bumblebee in episode 8. Later defeats both Barricade and Lockdown by himself in episode 11. Comes to Prime's aid in episode 12, later battling against Starscream in the following episode. Transforms into a Chevrolet Kodiak|GMC Topkick C4500. * Ratchet: Team medic with an EMP blaster. Gets his EMP blaster stolen by Lockdown in episode 3, but gets it back in episode 7. Helps Bumblebee against Smolder in episode 9, and in the following episode fights Starscream and Mindwipe with Sideswipe. Comes to Prime's aid in episode 12. Transforms into a search & rescue Hummer H2 SUT. * Sideswipe: Helps Optimus fight Megatron in episode 4. Later battles against Barricade in episode 6 where he gets one of his swords sliced off. Upgrades to new blasters in the following episode where he battles Lockdown. Later battles Starscream in episode 10. Comes to Prime's aid in episode 12. Transforms into a Chevrolet Corvette. Decepticons * Megatron: Decepticon Tyrant/leader, Megatron has recovered from his last battle against Optimus Prime in Revenge of the Fallen. Battles against Prime and Sideswipe in episode 4. Reappears again in episode 12 where he once again fights Optimus. Fights Prime once again in the final episode before retreating, but vows to return someday. Transforms into a Cybertronian tank. * Starscream: Air Commander and second-in-command of the Decepticons. Fights with Mindwipe against Ratchet and Sideswipe in episode 10. Battles Optimus with Megatron in episode 12. Battles against Ironhide in the final episode before retreating. Transforms into a Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor. * Soundwave: Captured by Bumblebee in the first episode, sealed in an electromagnetic bubble. Transforms into a Cybertronian Satellite. * Bludgeon: Ironhide's rival, battles in the first two episodes. Battles against Ratchet in the final episode before retreating. Transforms into a Type 90 Kyu-maru tank. * Lockdown: Ratchet's rival, battles in the third episode where he steals Ratchet EMP blaster. Later battles Sideswipe in episode 7 where he is sedated. Partners with Barricade against Ironhide in episode 11. Based on his Animated counterpart. Transforms into a muscle car. * Mindwipe: A Decepticon with hypnotic powers. Hypnotises Ironhide and tries to do the same to Optimus in episode 5 when he tries to mine energon. Helps Starscream fight against Ratchet and Sideswipe in episode 10. Battles against Bumblebee in the final episode before retreating. Transforms into a Lockheed F-117 Nighthawk. * Barricade: Resident Decepticon Hunter/Scout. Battles Sideswipe in episode 6. Partners with Lockdown against Ironhide in episode 11. Returns in the final episode but doesn't participate in the final battle. Transforms into a Ford Mustang (fifth generation)|Ford Mustang Saleen S281 Police car. ** Frenzy: Barricade's partner who gets turned into a ball by Sideswipe. * Smolder: Battles Bumblebee and Ratchet in episode 9. Transforms into a fire department Brush Truck. ** Chopster: Smolder's Mini-Con partner who functions as a flamethrower and a "fire axe" which Smolder can use. Others * Alpha Trion: Doesn't appear in the series itself, but is mentioned by Optimus Prime as the great historian who preserves Vector Sigma. Cast * Eric Edwards as Optimus Prime * Tom Anderson as Bumblebee * David Kledzik as Bumblebee * Tony Gialluca as Megatron, Smolder, Chopster & Bumblebee * Bronco D. Jackson as Bumblebee, Barricade, Bludgeon, Frenzy, Ironhide, Lockdown, Mindwipe, Ratchet, Sideswipe, Soundwave & Starscream